With a rapid growth in use of various communication services by various users and their devices, communication service providers are constantly challenged with expanding or updating their systems in order to be able meet user demand. In some communication system architectures, communication links among system components may be effectuated via a combination of wireline or wireless signaling schemes. Additionally, with an expanding communication system and service areas, the service providers may utilize various options for implementing more reliable, efficient, and cost effective solutions in the wireless portions. For example, a communication system may employ a plurality of wireless signaling schemes (e.g., different frequencies, power levels, bandwidth, etc.) in different segments of the wireless portion of the system so to provide the service at a certain quality of service (QoS). However, in some scenarios, some elements (e.g., antennas, base stations, micro-cells, etc.) of a wireless communication system may need to be installed at locations that are near the users or accessible by the public. In such scenarios, public safety and regulatory requirements are to be considered when designing or operating the system.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a mechanism to detect obstacles near a wireless communication system and dynamically control one or more functions in the system.